We Got Married
by chiara010901
Summary: Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Namun, untuk saat ini, mereka harus berakting seolah mencintai satu sama lain. Namun, perasaan di antara mereka pun mulai tumbuh tanpa dimaksudkan. AN: First Fanfic! Please leave Review!


**Kamichama Karin Fanfiction**

***  
>Title:<br>We Got Married**

**Disclaimer:  
>Kamichama Karin bukan punyaku(kalau punyaku ngapain aku nulis fanfic -_-) Aku cuma punya fanfic ini!<strong>

**Author's Note: Fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan variety show Korea yang bernama We Got Married  
>First fanfic here. Gomenasai kalau jelek ^_^<strong>

Kazusa berjalan ke sekolah bersama Karin dan Himeka. Langkahnya terasa ringan. Dan entah kenapa, dia memiliki perasaan menyenangkan tentang hari ini.' Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik,' pikir Kazusa seraya tersenyum.

"Kau nampaknya bersemangat, Kazusa-san." Kata Himeka seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak!" kata Kazusa gugup. "Aku hanya… mempunyai perasaan baik hari ini. Itu saja," Kazusa berusaha menjelaskan.

Mereka berjalan semakin jauh. Gedung sekolah sudah mulai terlihat. Bunga sakura di halaman sudah bermekaran. Pasti menyenangkan untuk dinikmati pada waktu istirahat nanti.

Karin mendorong pintu kelas yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Terlihat murid-murid berkerumunan di pojok seraya tertawa riang. Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk sang idola, Jin Kuga, seraya tertawa. Wajah Jin, entah kenapa, bersemu kemerahan. Namun mereka semua diam ketika melihat Kazusa, Karin, dan Himeka tiba.

"Hey, sedang ada acara apa?" kata Karin memecah keheningan.

Miyon tersenyum. "Aku mengusulkan sebuah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan ke Ketua Kelas," kata Miyon seraya menunjuk Rika Karasuma yang tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Dan dia setuju!" kata Miyon riang.

"Kegiatan apa?" tanya Karin dan Himeka bersamaan. Dari nada mereka nampak jika mereka bersemangat. Kazusa memperhatikan senyum Rika dengan curiga. Sahabatnya ini bisa menjadi jahil jika dia mau.

"Kita membuat acara bernama We Got Married," kata Miyon riang.

"Dalam acara ini, nanti akan dipilih secara acak lewat undian, satu cowok dan satu cewek." Rika menerangkan. "Lalu mereka akan dipasangkan dan dianggap suami istri, meskipun hanya dalam permainan dan ada batasnya." Kata Rika dengan kalem. Namun Kazusa melihat matanya bersinar jahil. "Mereka juga akan diberi tantangan dan tugas-tugas dalam permainan itu," Rika mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Siapa saja yang akan bermain di dalam acara ini?" tanya Himeka penasaran.

Rika tersenyum. "Kami sudah mengundinya tadi," kata Rika seraya tersenyum riang. "Pasangan yang terpilih adalah… Jin Kuga dan Kazusa Kujyou!"

Wajah Kazusa sontan berubah menjadi merah. Dia yakin, saat ini, tomat pun akan sama warna dengan wajahnya. Murid-murid yang lain menertawakan Kazusa dan Jin. Kazusa menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini dia sangat berharap tanah akan menelannya dan membawanya ke ujung lain dunia.

"Tugas pertama akan dimulai hari ini!" kata Miyon dengan sangat bersemangat.

Kazusa menatapnya dengan penuh protes. '_Awas kalau onii-sama sampai tahu,'_ pikir Kazusa geram. Dia kemudian menatap Rika yang tersenyum kearahnya seolah minta maaf.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kami akan menjalani tugasnya. Apa tugasnya?" kata Jin tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Kazusa terkejut. '_Kenapa dia menerimanya dengan begitu mudah?'_ pikir Kazusa semakin geram. Selama ini dia dan Jin tak pernah dekat. Mereka jarang mengobrol. Bahkan bertengkar pun tak pernah. Sungguh aneh jika mereka tiba-tiba harus dekat begini.

"Tugas pertama… duduk bersebelahan!" kata Miyon dengan riang. "Ah… masih kurang menarik," gerutunya kecewa.

Kazusa melotot ke arahnya. "Kurang menarik?!" dia bertanya agak keras. Namun Jin kemudian menyeret tangannya ke kursi paling depan.

"Sudah, lakukan saja." Gerutu Jin.

Mau tak mau, Kazusa pun terpaksa menurut. Meskipun dengan menggerutu.

Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan. Kazusa berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Namun pandangan dari teman-teman sekelas seolah menusuk belakang matanya.

_'Aish! Baka kau Kazusa!' _Kazusa membentak dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _'Masak mau menangis! Dasar cengeng!'_

Kazusa merasakan tepukan di punggungnya. Dengan kesal dia menoleh. Ternyata Jin yang menepuknya. "Apa?" tanya Kazusa, nyaris membentak. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk kasar, namun hari ini dia memang sedang kesal.

"Sudah, kita jalani peran kita dengan baik. Kau bisa berakting kan?" kata Jin. Melihat wajah Kazusa yang tercengang dia melanjutkan, "Kita lakukan tugas-tugas dari mereka dengan cepat. Agar permainan ini cepat selesai."

Kazusa mengangguk dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya dia ingin memprotes, namun sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Ketika pelajaran matematika, mereka mengerjakan soal-soal. Sebenarnya lumayan susah bagi kebanyakan murid. Namun dasar Jin si pintar, dia tak merasa kesusahan sama sekali. Guru matematika mereka sedang rapat, jadi mereka bisa contek-mencontek dengan bebas. Meskipun kebanyakan tak tahu jawaban yang benar.

"Sst…" bisik Jin. Kazusa melirik kearahnya. "Akting dimulai," kata Jin, masih berbisik.

"Kazusa, kau bisa mengerjakannya?" tanya Jin dengan manis seraya tersenyum.

"Aku bisa kok," kata Kazusa dengan riang.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu dibantu?" kata Jin seraya melihat pengerjaan matematika Kazusa. Ternyata memang benar semua. '_Diam-diam dia pintar juga,'_ pikir Jin.

"Hebat! Betul semua!" kata Jin memuji. Dia mengusap kepala Kazusa seraya berkata, "Kau memang pintar!" dan tertawa.

Pipi Kazusa bersemu merah jambu. Namun dia tersenyum.

Seisi kelas melongo mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Bukan hanya karena kagum mereka sudah bisa berdekatan, namun karena takjub oleh kepintaran mereka. Dan karena ragu jika mereka boleh mencontek.

"Ji.. Jin-kun, bolehkah kami mengecek jawabanmu?" tanya Miyon agak ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Kan kita tidak diperbolehkan mencontek!" kata Jin kaget.

"Tapi kau tadi mau memberi Kujyou-san contekan!" terdengar protes dari murid lain.

"Tapi kan kalian bukan Kujyou-san!" kata Jin.

Mau tak mau pipi Kazusa merona kemerahan. Baru kali ini seseorang pilih kasih terhadapnya. Dan bahkan bersikap tidak adil. Kazusa tersenyum kecil. Jadi begini ya rasanya…

"Hey!" Jin mengagetkan Kazusa. Dia menyilakan poni panjang Kazusa yang nyaris menutupi matanya ke belakang.

"Ponimu panjang sekali. Apa kau bisa melihat?" kata Jin seraya memegang kening Kazusa. Sekali lagi, Kazusa merasa wajahnya terbakar. "Matamu biru sekali," kata Jin. Kazusa hanya tersenyum.

"Mata Jin-san lebih bagus. Jika aku melihatnya, terasa hangat dan…" cepat-cepat Kazusa membungkam mulutnya. '_Aku terlalu banyak bicara!'_

Jin tersenyum kecil. Idola itu melakukan aktingnya dengan baik. Dan mungkin terlalu baik.

Jin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kazusa. Wajah Kazusa memerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia merasa malu sampai-sampai dia tidak berani melhat ke arah Jin.

"Hey, Kazusa," panggil Jin pelan. "Apa aku sebegitu tampan sehingga kau tidak berani melihat kearahku?" gumamnya dengan nada rendah sehingga hanya Kazusa yang bisa mendengarnya.

Kazusa tak berani menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jin meliriknya sekilas. Pada saat yang sama Kazusa juga melirik kearahnya. Seketika Kazusa menyesal sudah menoleh.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya berpandangan. Wajah Kazusa terbakar antara marah bercampur malu. Selama beberapa saat dia sibuk memikirkan hal yang bisa dilakukan. Sementara kepala Jin masih bersandar di bahunya.

Dengan agak keras Kazusa mendorong kepala Jin menjauh darinya. "Ini di depan umum, baka!" kata Kazusa agak keras. Lalu dia cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahnya di jaketnya.

Jin meliriknya sedikit dan tersenyum kecil.

'_Yah,' _pikir Jin. '_Sepertinya acara ini akan menyenangkan,'_


End file.
